To provide the Program Investigators a complete molecular biology, microscopy and gene delivery resource that will facilitate their efforts in carrying out the individual projects' experimental aims. The core will: Achieve economies of scale and quality control through centralized processing of reagents and procedures. Provide technical expertise, consultation, and training. Perform shared technologies, namely vector production, gene delivery to cells and microscopy.